Maintaining healthy hair is a common wish. The present inventors had studied propolis extract and its functions. As a result, we had established a purified propolis extract, which exerts an activity on the growth of hair, as well as its preparation and uses, and disclosed them in Japanese Patent Application No. 269,038/92. The reality of the substance exerting such an activity, however, had not yet been revealed. There has been a great demand to reveal the substance and establish a hair restorer which exerts a strong activity on the growth of hair without a fear of causing side effects.